Selene Levi x OC
by KeyraVelaqua
Summary: Ella entró en la Legión de Reconocimiento para hacerles pagar por todo lo que habían echo aquellas horrendas criaturas, ayudando en los establos cuando podía. Había perdido a su hermana y a su amigo. No le quedaba nada ni nadie. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Cómo alguien como él, se había fijado en alguien cómo ella? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué?


_**Capítulo 1: Sola**_

La pequeña niña corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas; empezaba a cansarse y a duras penas podía respirar mientras buscaba con la puerta de la Ciudad Subterránea.

Después de buscar por una eternidad, al fín la encontró, adentrándose en su interior cerrando la puerta, esperando que los guardias de la Policía Militar que la seguían fueran lo suficientemente cobardes como para no entrar.

Bajó las escaleras guiándose por el instinto y la memória de subir y bajar aquella escaleras tantos años, memorizando su forma y cada uno de sus escalones.

Antes de bajar el último escalón, aferró fuertemente sus manos alrededor de la alforja marrón llena de panecillos, dos tarros de miel y algunas verduras: lo que había robado de uno de los puestos del mercado.

Caminó entre las sombras hasta llegar a una casa bastante pequeña, pero acogedora a la vez, al entrar, se deshizo de sus zapatos y entrando en el interior de la pequeña cocina, lo dejó todo en los estantes medio vacíos de ésta, admirando después de acabar, todo lo que había "tomado prestado" sin que la hubieran cogido. Algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, al menos, para una niña de 12 años. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con un fuerte golpe, mientras un suspiro salía de la boca de la persona que había entrado.

Hola Isabel. -Saludó la niña a su hermana mayor. Isabel era pelirroja oscura, con unos ojos grises verdosos grandes y brillantes heredados de su fallecido padre. Mientras tanto, ella era más parecida a su madre, con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos turquesa. Apenas 3 años menor que Isabel, ella era de su estatura y, si no fuera por sus diferéncias físicas, cualquiera habría pensado que eran gemelas.

¡Hola, pequeña! -Dijo la mayor mientras se quitaba su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Hoy he salido a por comida...-Comentó la pequeña, avergonzada por que su hermana le había dicho que no saliera de casa, y ella le había desobedecido.

Isabel cambió su humor rápidamente.- ¡¿Qué?! -Vociferó mirándola a los ojos.- ¡Te dije que no salieras, Selene!

Lo siento...-Se disculpó apenada mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza, mirándo sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante en éste mundo.

La mayor se tranquilizó, respirando profundamente tres veces antes de cambiar de tema.

Será mejor que preparemos algo para cenar, Aniki y Farlan no tardaran en llegar...

Selene asintió, encaminándose nuevamente a la cocina para preparar un poco de sopa para cenar y una tostada con miel como postre.

¿Recogiste la habitación? -Preguntó Isabel mientras removía la sopa con una cuchara de madera.- Sabes que a Aniki le gusta el orden...

Y como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua congelada encima, Selene abrió los ojos y dió un pequeño salto, percatándose de que no había echo aquello. Si Aniki veía la pequeña habitación desordenada...No quería ni pensar en lo que le haría.

Corre. -Le susurró Isabel al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente.

La niña se asomó a la pequeña sala de estar, dónde Farlan y Aniki conversaban de algo en susurros, de espaldas a ella. Era su oportunidad. Caminó sigilosamente hasta entrar en el cuarto que compartía con Isabel, recogiendo con rápidez la poca ropa que tenía esparzida por el suelo, doblándola rápidamente para después meterla en el pequeño armario. Estiró las mantas encima de su cama y procedió a colocar en la estantería los libros que tenía encima de la cama.

¡La cena! -Gritó Isabel con su alegre voz de siempre. Selene suspiró. Justo a tiempo.

Salió de la habitación, sentándose en su silla, entre Farlan e Isabel, delante de Aniki, el cual ya comía tranquilamente su sopa.

Bueno...-Dijo Farlan rompiendo el silencio con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te fué, Selene?

Bien. -Se limitó a responder la pequeña mientras comía un poco de pan.- Tenías razón. Los guardias se cansan más cuando llevas dándo vueltas por todo el mercado. No consiguieron atraparme.

Isabel estuvo a punto de escupir su sopa, si no se la hubiera tragado unos segundos atrás.

¿Qué? -Dijo sin poder creérselo. Miró a Selene y después a Farlan, enfadándose y perdiendo su alegría y calma.- ¿Tú fuiste el que le dijo que saliera?

Tecnicamente, fué ella quién me dijo que saldría...-Dijo el muchacho levantando las manos en señal de que era inocente.- Yo sólo le dí algunos consejos.

¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Es mi hermana!

¡Oye, tú eres la responsable de ella, no yo!

Selene miraba entre divertida y asustada la escena delante de ella. Después posó su mirada en Aniki, el cual continuaba, ahora con su tostada con miel, de su cena. Intentó leer la expresión de su rostro, pero no conseguía ver nada. Ni una mueca por el ruido que estaban haciendo su hermana y el muchacho. Nada.

Después de terminar con su sopa y la tostada, se levantó de la silla cogiendo su plato para llevarlo a la cocina y lavarlo. Segundos después, Levi Aniki hizo lo mísmo, posicionándose a su lado, lavando su plato mientras ella secaba el suyo.

¿Levi Aniki? -Preguntó la niña. Éste la miró por unos segundos antes de volver a su labor.

¿Hmm?

¿Cuando dejaran de ocultar lo que sienten?

Levi lo pensó por unos segundos.- No lo sé. Pero como no lo hagan pronto, los echo de casa. -Respondió con su voz de siempre. Seria y tosca.

Selene se mantuvo en silencio, conteniendo una pequeña risa. No es que habláse mucho con Levi, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía, muy pocas la hacía querer reír.

Parece que ya han acabado... -Dijo la muchacha al no oír nada.

Probablemente cada uno esté en su cuarto. -Dijo él.- Tsk. Mocosos idiotas, nos han dejado el trabajo a nosotros...-Después te miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- ¿A qué esperas? Ve a por los platos.

Después de labar, secar y guardar los platos, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes de que Levi le sacara a flote el tema de no salir a Selene.

¿Te han visto entrar en la ciudad? -Preguntó. Selene negó varias veces con la cabeza.

No. Me perdieron de vista antes de llegar. -Respondió ella.- Tampoco me cogieron.

Suerte. No quisiera tener que ir a por ti y arriesgar que nos cogieran. Como _la última vez_.

Selene agachó la cabeza apenada. La última vez que había salido para conseguir algo de comida, la habían cogido y después de que anocheciera, Levi junto a Isabel y Farlan tuvieron que ir a por ella. Por eso tenía estrictamente el salir de casa.

Sin más que decir, Selene entró en su cuarto, dispuesta a dormir un rato antes de que el insomnio la atacara de nuevo con una de sus constamtes pesadillas.

Aquella fué la última vez que hablaron. Después de 2 meses, su hermana y los dos muchachos desaparecieron. Sin dejar rastro, ni una nota.

Al cabo de 7 meses, Selene comprendió y asimiló una cosa: Estaba sola.

 _ **¡Hola! Soy nueva en las historias de Ataque a los Titanes, dádme una oportunidad. :")**_

 _ **Ésto se ambienta dos meses antes de que Erwin encontrara a Levi, Isabel y Farlan y los reclutara.**_

 _ **¿Qué os parece Selene?**_

 _ **Dejádme vuestros comentarios, me animaran para continuar la historia y dádle a like si os gusta (que espero que así sea), y aunque éste sea un capítulo 1 en el que no hay acción ni nada de eso, tened pacienca conmigo.**_

 _ **¡Besos! ;***_


End file.
